Take Away the Pain
by Angeldrkfire
Summary: After Grandpa passes away, Yugi has a hard time coping, and he needs Yami to help him get through this. Contains mentions of alcohol and lime. Yaoi. YxYY


Disclaimer: I do no own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

The funeral had been just what he would have wanted. It was a celebration of his life. Afterwards, everyone gathered at home to share their own stories of Sugoroku and to comfort one another. Once everyone had left, Yami began to clean up. Yugi, though, needed to get some air and told Yami he was going to go for a walk. He ended up walking by a bar. He had heard before from others that alcohol took away the pain, even for just a little while, and he was in pain. He had just lost the closest thing he ever had to a father and his closest relative since his mother was always away. He decided to go for it and walked in.

After a couple of hours, and many shots and beers later, Yugi stumbled home. Luckily he wasn't too far. He reached the door and pulled out his keys only to fumble them and drop them. He bent down, laughing at his blunder, and fell to his knees due to his lack of balance.

Yami was in the living room on the couch and had heard the noise at the door. He went to check it out. He opened the door to see Yugi on the ground, holding his keys, and laughing.

"Hi Ate!" Yugi pretty much shouted.

"Hi…aibou?" He bent down to help Yugi up and guided him inside. He turned to shut and lock the door. When he turned around he was greeted by Yugi wrapping his arms around his neck and latching his lips on to Yami's. Yami was taken aback. He kissed him back after a few moments, tasting the alcohol on Yugi's breath. ((Aibou, where have you been? You have been drinking.))

Yugi moaned into the kiss and forced his tongue into Yami's mouth, roaming around inside it. ((Mmm… Just… Just a little…)) He started to trail his hands down Yami's chest as well kiss up his jaw and down his neck. At one point, he bit gently on Yami's neck and started to suck on that spot. He hands trailed down to Yami's pants. While Yami was distracted, Yugi slid Yami's pants down. He detached himself from Yami's neck and kneeled.

Yami was breathing hard and felt cool air on his lower half. ((Aibou… What are you…)) He screamed. Yugi had taken him into his mouth and was sucking on him like a popsicle. While Yugi licked and sucked on Yami's member, he reached up and clumsily played with Yami's testicles. He could hear Yami moaning and that just made him sucked harder. Without warning, Yami released into Yugi's mouth. Yugi lost his balance and fell on his butt. He swallowed Yami's release and laughed.

Yami was weak in the knees and he slid down the door, panting. His eyes were closed from when Yugi was sucking him off. Finally he composed himself and opened his eyes to see that Yugi was in the floor, struggling to get his shirt over his head. Yami crawled over to him and reached to help him get his shirt off. Once that was done, Yugi reached to undo his pants. Yami reached out to grab his hands.

"Aibou what are you doing?"

"Nnn… Ate…it'ssss hot. Let…goooo." He struggled to get out of Yami's grasp. Yami sighed and picked Yugi up in his arms. He held him tightly as Yugi struggled to get down. Yami took him to their room and put him on the bed. Yugi struggled to get off, but kept getting himself tangled in the blankets. He somehow managed to get trapped under them.

Yami sighed and went to help get him untangled from the blanket. When Yugi saw Yami he smiled and gave him a big hug. "My…hero…" he slurred into Yami's chest. He then grabbed Yami's shoulders to steady himself before kissing Yami again. This time Yami pushed Yugi back and held him by the shoulders. "Yugi…what is going on? Why did you go drink?"

Yugi sighed and dropped his arms. "I drank…cause..peoples say that alcohol gets rid of pain….and I have pain to get rid of."

Yami blinked. Pain? Then it hit him. "This is because of Grandpa isn't it?"

"Shhhhh...don't say Grandpa…that is the pain I want to forget." He moved Yami's hands from his shoulders and tried turn away, which proved difficult in his drunken state. He swayed a little and began to fall forward on the bed. Yami grabbed him from behind and hugged him to his chest.

"Yugi…Aibou…you shouldn't want to forget about him. Yes he is gone, but…he is in a better place. He is happy."

Yugi began to cry. "But why did he leave? Was he not…not hap-happy with us?"

Yami hugged Yugi tighter against his chest. "He was. He loved us. He loved you so much. It was just his time. He wouldn't want us to mourn over his death. He would want us to live, to be happy."

Yugi turned and cried into Yami's chest. He was sobering up some. After a little while he leaned back and looked up Yami. He then reached up and kissed him passionately.

Yami was surprised by the kiss and wrapped his arms tighter around Yugi, kissing him back. ((Aibou…?))

He continued to kiss Yami passionately. ((Ate…please…love me. I want to feel…alive. I want to feel loved. I… I just want to feel. Please make this pain go away.))

((I will do my best love.)) He gently laid Yugi onto the bed, without breaking the kiss, and for the rest of the evening they loved each other, comforted each other, and made sure the other knew that they weren't alone in this world.


End file.
